Pilot
Pilot (101) is the first episode of the first season of the Younkers series. Next Episode: [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']] (102) Full Story Scene 1 Justin and Cameron McConn, two identical twin brothers, are getting ready for the first day of school. Cameron is in the bathroom and Justin is in a hurry to leave the house. * Justin: Yo, come on! I'm tryna meet Ryan and Jace at the bus stop! Hurry up. * CJ: Gimme a second. * Justin: Forget this, I'm leaving. * Alyssa (their mother): JJ, you better wait for CJ. You guys ain't grown. * JJ (Justin): We're in sixth grade. I think I can be my own man and CJ can be his own doof. * CJ: Just go meet your little boyfriend already! * JJ: He'd kill you if he heard that. Mom, tell this freak to get out of the bathroom. * Alyssa: Just go watch TV until he's done- CJ is shown in the bathroom putting his mother's make up on his face to cover a bruise. (In the background) * Alyssa: ...You're ready right? * JJ: Yeah! I've been ready for the last- CJ comes out of the bathroom and says he's ready. * JJ: (disgusted) Why didn't you flush? * CJ: Why didn't you pass math? * Alyssa: Can you two- Someone is knocking on the door. * Alyssa: Hold on. (opens the door) CJ's eyes open wide and he walks in to one of the rooms in a scared fashion. JJ is watching, confused. * Alyssa: I'm taking them to school. They don't need you. * Man's voice: Oh, now I can't take them to school? * Alyssa: I told you not to come around anymore. * Xavier: THEY'RE MY KIDS! * Alyssa: OH, SO YOU FEED THEM?! YOU CLOTHE THEM?! * JJ: I'm hungry. * Alyssa: Justin, that's not funny. * Xavier: Where's Cam? * JJ: He just went in the room. Why? * Xavier: I gotta talk to him. (begins walking in) * Alyssa: Who said you can come into my house? * Xavier: Shut up. (pushes her out of the way) Xavier walks into the room. CJ is sitting on a chair with a nervous look on his face. * Xavier: Cam. Listen, I'm sorry. I got a lot going on. I've been working a lot. * CJ: But what did I do? * Xavier: I know... I know. You know I love you. I just get mad sometimes. * CJ: You say that every time and nothing ever changes. * Xavier: I'm sorry I'm not perfect. Are you perfect? Huh?! * CJ: No, but I- Xavier is mad, and begins walking toward CJ quickly. CJ looks extremely scared and looks like he's going to cry. Steps are heard outside of the room so Xavier stops. JJ walks in. * JJ: Dad, you're driving us to school? * Xavier: (scratching his head) Uh, yeah if you want. * JJ: Cam, why do you look like you're about to cry? * CJ: Why do you look like you're- * Xavier: Hey, hey, come on, cut it out. Do you want me to give your Jaze friend a ride too? * JJ: It's Jace. * CJ: Yeah, don't make fun of his boyfriend. * JJ: HE'S NOT MY- Alyssa walks in. * Xavier: You gotta smack him around a bit. * Alyssa: Like father, like son, huh? * Xavier: LOOK, GET OFF MY BACK, ALRIGHT? (calms down) Can I drive them to school? * Alyssa: You know what, I don't even care. (walking away) * CJ: Mom, I wanted to take the bus. Xavier angrily stares at CJ. * CJ: I'll go with dad. Scene 2 A door is being opened. The door opens to Jace Bell. * Jace: YOOO. * Ryan: What's up, man? I just woke up. (sounding tired) * Jace: Come on! We're starting seventh grade today. You know what that means. * Ryan: I don't wanna hear this again. Gimme five minutes. My mom made a lot of food for us, but none of us finished it. * Jace: Why'd you say none of us? * Ryan: Because none of us ate it? I don't understand your question. * Jace: People usually say none of us or all of us if there's three people or more. There's only two of you. * Ryan: Nah, there's three. * Jace: No there's not. * Ryan: Me, Dax, and Ariana. * Jace: Who's Ariana? * Ryan: My sister. * Jace: (onto Ryan) You don't have a sister. * Ryan: Yes I do. * Jace: No, you don't. * Ryan: Who's that on the couch right there? A girl is sitting on the couch. * Jace: You light as hell. That ain't your sister. * Ryan: Yeah, you're right. I just randomly found her on the side of the street and brought her in my house. * Jace: How come I've never seen her? * Ryan: Wait. DAX! Ryan's younger brother, Daxton, comes downstairs. He's ready for his first day of sixth grade. * Daxton: Wassup? * Ryan: You're ready already? * Jace: He's ready for those middle school girls. * Daxton: Can we leave now? * Jace: I was supposed to meet that dude from Hawk Hill. * Ryan: The lil dude? The one in Dax's grade? With the twin right? * Jace: Yeah him. * Daxton: They went to elementary school with you guys, right? * Jace: Yeah man, they're in your grade. One of them's like us, the other one... I don't know him like that. * Daxton: What are their names? * Jace: One of them is EJ or JJ or DJ or something. The other... uhhh... bro, what was the other one's name? * Ryan: No, didn't they both have the same name? Not the same name but they were like "DJ and AJ" or "JJ and EJ" or something. * Jace: We can ask them today. It doesn't matter. Jace's phone rings. Jace picks up the phone. * Jace: Yo. JJ is shown on the other side of the conversation, in his dad's car, sitting in the backseat with CJ. * JJ: Yo. My dad's giving us a ride. You want one? * Jace: Nah, I think I'm good. I'm at Ryan's house. We're gonna go. * JJ: Oh, iight cool. See you at school. (Phone hangs up) * Xavier: Am I gonna get him? * JJ: Nah. * Xavier: That's weird. Every time I pick you guys up from that park, he always wants a ride. * JJ: He's with Ryan. * Xavier: That's the skater guy right? * CJ: He doesn't skate. * JJ: I know what he means. Yeah, him. They arrive at school. * JJ: See you later, dad! CJ is trying to get out of the car, but Xavier holds him back. JJ doesn't notice. * Xavier (looking at CJ's face): Okay, you're good. I thought you'd have a bruise or something. * CJ: I covered it. * Xavier: With what? * CJ: Mom's makeup. * Xavier: My son's wearing makeup. Tough world. * CJ: It's not exactly my fault. * Xavier: I know. But damn, I left a bruise? * CJ: Yeah. Jus thinks I'm constipated or something. * Xavier: How does that- * CJ: Every morning I have to wake up earlier than him and put mom's makeup on so nobody can see the bruises on my face. * Xavier: I'm sorry. Listen, I'm trying to change. Me and your mother have been having problems. She's been on my case. You know how she is. * CJ: Yeah. I'll see you later. * Xavier: See you later...? * Cam: What? * Xavier: You're not gonna call me dad? Justin does. * CJ: I really gotta go. CJ gets out of the car and slams the door. * Xavier: CAM! CAM!!! CJ keeps walking, clearly upset. Scene 3 CJ and JJ are in the cafeteria. They see Ryan and Jace. * Jace: Yo, what's up? (handshake) Ryan and JJ also give each other a handshake. * JJ: You guys know my brother right? * Ryan (laughs): What's your name, little man? * CJ: Cameron. * JJ: We call him Cam. * Ryan: Ohhhhhh. Damn, I was off. Two girls walk by. * Jace: There goes your girl. (to JJ) * JJ: Yup. (laughs) There goes Cam's girl walking with her. (referring to Angela) They all start laughing except CJ. * Ryan: Yo, you like Angie? * CJ: No. * JJ: Yes. * Jace: You gotta make a move. These dudes are gonna be all over her. * Ryan (laughs): Why don't you do it now? * JJ (laughs): Yo, chill. Angela and Jenny come up to them. * Jenny: Heyyy! * Ryan: Wassup Jen. * Jenny: What's up baby? (to JJ) * Jace: You talking to me, baby? * Jenny: No, ew. * Ryan: Does your sister talk? * Angela: Not to you. * JJ and Jace: Ooooh. * Angela: Hey guys. * JJ: Hey Ange. * Angela: Ange? You can't just call me Ange. You don't know me like that. * JJ: This is my brother. He likes you a lil bit. * CJ: (sucks his teeth) Come on man! * Jenny: Awww. * Jace: Why'd you put him on the spot like that? * Ryan: Don't do that. Look, he's getting all red. They all start laughing except CJ and Angela. * Jace: Y'all got your schedules? * Everyone: Yeah. * Jace: Who got any of my classes? Bell rings. Everyone else leaves the cafeteria besides the group. * Ryan: Let's go. Everyone walks away. CJ walks away with JJ, staring at Angela, who's walking in the other direction. Scene 4 CJ walks into his second period class. He sees Angela sitting with a guy he's never seen before. He sits at the table. He begins talking to the guy. * CJ: Hey, what's up? The guy ignores him. * CJ: What's up with this guy? * Harrison: You can't be an ass and think I'm going to talk to you. * CJ: I even don't know you. * Guy: Why'd you change your clothes? * CJ: I didn't. * Guy: You think I'm stupid? * CJ: Dude, what are you talking about?? * Guy: You can't just act like an ass and then try to be cool with me 10 minutes later. * CJ: I've never even see you before! * Guy: You were in my last class. * CJ: I had Ms. Kemp last period. You weren't in my class. * Guy: I had Mr. Walker last period. You were in my class. You think I'm not gonna recognize you just because- * CJ: Ohhhh. I have a brother. * Guy: Oh, what are you twins? * CJ: Yeah! * Guy: Okay, sure. You have a twin. Who are you now, the good one or the bad one? * CJ: You think I'm lying? * Harrison: Uh, duh. * CJ: I actually do have a twin. * Harrison: No, you don't. Come on, you're not funny. * Angela: Nah, he does. * Guy: Oh, he does? * Angela: Yeah, I just saw them this morning. His brother's going out with my sister. * Guy: Ohhh. Wow, I'm sorry. No offense, but your brother's kind of an ass. * CJ: You are preaching to the choir. Angela and the guy laugh. * CJ: What's your name? * Guy: Harrison. * CJ: Oh cool. I'm sorry about Justin. What happened? * Harrison: Him and these seventh graders were making fun of me. * CJ: Oh, his little army. * Angela: They were tall right? * Harrison: Yeah. * Angela: Ryan and Jace. Yeah, I don't like them that much either. * CJ: Your sister likes them. * Angela: I think she likes Jace and she's nice to Ryan because that's Jace's friend. * CJ: I don't know either one of them that well. * Angela: Yeah, they didn't even know your name. * CJ: Yet, my dad always gives them rides home from Hawk Hill. * Angela: Oh. You go to Hawk Hill? I figured. * CJ: What do you mean by that? * Angela: You're part of that little crowd. * CJ: What crowd? * Angela: You know. Everyone that hangs out at Hawk Hill. * CJ: Oh, I'm not like that. * Angela: Of course not (sarcastically). My sister goes there all the time. I hate it. * CJ: Did you ever go? * Angela: I went a couple weeks ago. All the seventh graders were hitting on me. Ryan kept hitting on me the whole night. * CJ: You stayed the whole night? * Angela: Yeah, but me and my sister live close so I left before Jenny did. * CJ: I live kinda close to it too. * Harrison: Where's Hawk Hill? * CJ: It's by the football fields and the baseball field. * Harrison: Should I go there? * CJ: No you shouldn't. * Harrison: Why? * CJ: All of my brother's friends go there and act all mean and it's almost like all the guys compete against each other to see who's the meanest. * Angela: And they all hit on EVERY girl that goes there. * CJ: But the girls that go there know that's gonna happen. * Angela (laughs): Yeah, that's true. * Harrison: Sounds like one of those clubs you see on TV. * CJ: Basically. * Angela: Have you ever been in a real club? * CJ: No. I watch TV a lot. I really don't go out a lot. * Angela: Yeah, I don't go out that much like my sister does. * Harrison: You two are a lot alike. * Angela: I guess so. Scene 5 JJ and CJ meet outside. * JJ: Can you do me a favor? * CJ: Why should I after you told Angie that I like her? * JJ: She was probably going to find out anyway. If anything you should be thanking me because, at least, now she knows how you feel about her. But anyway, I need you to come with me to Hawk Hill tonight. Jenny's bringing that Fiona girl, and I want someone to talk to her so me and Jenny can be alone. * CJ: I don't want to go to Hawk Hill. You know I don't like going there. Why is she going with Fiona anyway? Isn't she going with you? * JJ: I thought so too. Come on. Please? * CJ: But you know who I like. * JJ: I'm not asking you to date her. I just want you to get her away from me and Jenny. That's all. * CJ: Fine. * JJ: Hey, how about this? If Fiona goes off with someone else I'll tell Jenny to call her sister. * CJ: Angie won't go to Hawk Hill. * JJ: She might. * CJ: She doesn't like going there. * JJ: How do you know? * CJ: She told me she doesn't. * JJ: When was this? (interested) * CJ: Second period. She sits at my table so we were talking. * JJ: That's what's up. Maybe she likes you. * CJ: I don't know. She was being pretty nice to me though. * JJ: So then she'll probably want to go if you're there. * CJ: I guess. * JJ: It's worth a try. You wanna try? * CJ: Yeah, sure. * JJ: Alright, cool. So all you have to do is just talk to her. This girl talks a lot so all you have to do is just start a conversation. She's kind of slutty too, so this could be a really fun night for you. * CJ: I don't want to have sex with her. Scene 6 JJ and CJ are walking into Hawk Hill park. They see Jenny and Fiona. * Jenny: Heyyy. Jenny and JJ kiss. * Jenny: Hey Fi, this is Cam. * Fiona: Hey. * CJ: What's up? * JJ: Let's leave them to it. * Jenny: Yeah, let's go. JJ and Jenny walk away. CJ and Fiona sit at a nearby table. * Fiona: So what do you wanna do? * CJ: I don't know. * Fiona: Have you ever done this before? * CJ: Done what? * Fiona: You're new, huh? * CJ: Kinda. I'm usually lost standing behind JJ. * Fiona: Well, this is your time to not be his shadow. * CJ: I guess. * Fiona: You're pretty cute. * CJ: I wish my crush thought that. * FIona: Aw, who? * CJ: Angela. * Fiona: Oh, Jen's sister. * CJ: Yeah, you know her? * Fiona: Um, yeah. I don't think you're the type of guy she looks for. * CJ: Really? * Fiona: Yeah, I'm sorry hun. CJ looks really sad. * FIona: (getting close) But you're the type of guy I look for- CJ sees Harrison walking in. CJ puts his hand in front of Fiona. * CJ (shocked): Hold on. CJ runs to Harrison. Fiona goes over to someone else. * CJ: What are you doing here?! * Harrison: I wanted to see what it's like. * CJ: I told you what it's like. * Harrison: It can't be that bad. JJ, Jenny, Jace, Ryan, Daynah, Sebastian, Lance, Chase, Aero, and the other Justin walk up to CJ and Harrison * Jace: Wassup snitch. * Harrison: Come on guys. * Ryan: Walker's not here to save you now. * Harrison: Can't you guys just leave me alone? * JJ: We don't really feel like it. * CJ: Alright, come on Jus. You have like 10 guys here. This isn't fair. * Chase: Oh look. Snitchy found a friend. * CJ: Snitchy? * Harrison: Big words from a guy surrounded by people to back him up. * Lance: Oh, snitchy with the comeback. * Harrison: What do you guys take turns being idiots? * Daynah: Now we're idiots? * Harrison: My point is proven. * Jenny: You're gonna get yourself hurt talking like that. * Harrison: They came up to me! * JJ: Now you wanna yell at my girl? * Harrison (very upset): Just leave me alone. They all start laughing. * CJ: Alright Jus, you got him all upset. Mission accomplished right? * Jace: Not yet. Go home snitch. * Harrison: Okay. I'm gonna leave. I'll see you tomorrow Cameron. Harrison starts walking away. * CJ: Wait, don't go! Harrison ignores him and keeps walking. CJ looks at JJ. * CJ: You suck! * JJ: Do I? Angela's on her way. * CJ: She is? * JJ: No! They all start laughing extremely loudly. Jace was recording this. * CJ: Maybe I should go home. I did what you wanted. I got Fiona away from you so you could try to make a move on Jenny. And what do I get? You chase my friend away and embarrass me. Daynah throws his drink in CJ's face. They all start laughing except JJ. The makeup comes off and CJ's bruise is exposed. CJ realizes this, and runs away. * JJ: What was that thing on his face? * Jenny: He had a bruise. * JJ: Why did he have a bruise on his face? Jace nonverbally hints at the rest of them to go along with what he's about to do. * Jace: Didn't CJ tell you? I saw his little friend punch him in the face. * JJ: WHAT?! * Jace: That's why CJ's all scared of him. * JJ: Alright, this means war. You don't hit my brother. * Jenny: Unless your name is JJ. * JJ: Well nobody else does it! Trivia * This marks the first appearance of CJ McConn, JJ McConn, Angela Arciela, Jenny Arciela, Jace Bell, Ryan Kenya, Daxton Kenya, Ariana Kenya, Alyssa Childs, Xavier McConn, Fiona Belleyn, Daynah Cruz, Lance Bell, Chase Bell, Aero Shady, and Harrison Black. * This episode reveals the core reason behind the Harrison-JJ feud.